1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signaling apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new and improved signaling apparatus which may be magnetically securable to a wide range of vehicles particularly trailer-like vehicles for temporary use in over-the-road situations mandating the use of a signaling means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of signaling devices is well known in the prior art. As can be appreciated, these devices have normally involved permanent wiring or different types to enable these devices to effectively functioning for their intended purpose. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop signaling devices which may be readily and efficiently utilized. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,300 to Hans illustrates the use of a signaling device with particular message illustratable thereon and of conventional permanent wiring to the chassis of a motor vehicle. While a functional solution for a particular situation, the hard wiring of the passing indication apparatus performs a function that is not of universal applicability and furthermore the apparatus lack clarity due to the non-uniform message formed on the included lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,650 to Baker is another in a series of hard wired signs to inform a following motor vehicle whether or not it be safe to pass said vehicle. Again, the hard wiring of the sign limits application to a single vehicle and furthermore is positionally configured to be somewhat difficult to understand due to relative size and complexity of the included message formed on the signaling apparatus itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,829 to Kahn discloses the use of sequential signaling device of again conventional hard wiring to a particular vehicle limiting use thereof to that particular vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,330 to Lancaster is a further example of a message display sign to be positioned centrally of a trailered vehicle to indicate to a following motorist whether it may or may not be safe to pass. As in other prior art, limited application due to the hard wiring and complex message positioned on the sign, results in a signaling device of limited application and of confusing message conveyance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,553 to Haynes illustrates an arrow indication device of again hard wired nature for use with a motorcycle indicating a desired turn maneuver by a user thereof. Again the problem of providing an easily securable and adaptable turn signaling apparatus for use with a multitude of vehicles and particularly trailers has not been addressed.
As such it can be appreciated that there is a continued need for a new and improved turn signaling device which addresses both the problem of adaptability and ease of use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.